Grease: An Xmen Evo Musical
by silhouette-Kitten
Summary: Lance and Kitty tell their story with a strange greasy twist. Also starring Remy, Rouge, Peitro, Tabitha, Todd, Wanda, and Fred. Yay! I'm Done!
1. Illinois Fright

Disclaimer- I don't own X-men. I don't own Grease. I don't own Cindy Lauper. 

Hey guys and gals. Well I'm not sure what the heck I'm doing but I hope it makes sense. If doesn't then who cares! Enjoy the pretty new lyrics and cuss words.

Sense there weren't enough girls in the brotherhood I just threw in an entirely different person to play Jan. I'm not sure which T-bird guy's which so I'm going just to explain here. 

Todd is the guy who likes Marty because Marty ain't fond of him.

Fred is the one likes Jan and doesn't say much.

Peitro is the one with Frenchy. Why? Because I ran out of people.

Enjoy!

Scene One Cast!

Danny- Lance                                                   Sandy- Kitty

T-Birds- B-Hoods                                            Pink Ladies- Hex Ladies

Kenickie-Remy                                                Rizzo- Rouge

Doody -Todd                                                   Marty- Wanda

Sunny-Peitro                                                    Frenchy-Tabitha

Putzie-Fred                                                      Jan-Cindy Lauper

Eugene- Arcade

Yeah! Lets Begin!

*Lance looking up at the brotherhood house with his army bag around one shoulder.* 

Lance- This is it? 

Mystique- Yes.

Lance- It's a fricken' dump! With that flashy little jet of yours, I thought you were rich.

Mystique- I am. Your not. *Walking away* Bye.

Lance- Hey. Wait a second! Where are _you going?_

Mystique- Away, of coarse. Obviously the writer doesn't think I'm GOOD enough to be a Hex Lady so I'm going to go mope somewhere for the remainder of the story…err.. musical. *To the writer* I'll have you know that I was up for a Tony award when I starred in Gypsy!

Writer- You're to old Mystique. Get over it. 

Mystique- And Cindy Lauper isn't?

Writer- Cindy Lauper will NEVER be old!!!!

Mystique- Hmph! *Over to Lance* Well chow… *Stalks off muttering something about kicking Liza Minnelli's ass.*

Lance- *Stares at her confused*

Writer- Get on with it!

Lance- Ok Ok…*mutter mutter*

*Walks in to the house and meets the manly bunch.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~At the Institute~

Tabitha- *Holding a duffel bag walking out the door* Hi Kitty! Bye Kitty!

Kitty- *drops magazine she was reading and runs after Tabitha.* Hey, like, wait a second! Where are you going?

Tabitha- Busting out. This place is a total bore-house, so I'm joining the brotherhood along with the Hex Ladies.

Kitty- Brotherhood? Hex ladies? Bore-house? Soap?

Tabitha- I didn't say soap.

Kitty- I did! So, like can I come to? Just to see what you're talking about.

Tabitha- Hmm…Ok. I guess. But if the girls eat you alive it's not my problem.

Kitty- Cool! 

*They walk out the door to meet up with Wanda , Rouge, and Cindy.*

Tabitha- Girls this is Kitty, Kitty this is girls.

Kitty- Hi Girls.

Girls- *Boredly* Hey.

Rouge- So what Tabitha? Ya babysitting today?

*Snicker snicker.*

Kitty- *frowning* Aren't we like the same age?

Rouge- Only in certain ways.

Cindy- That was deep. *starts singing "How deep is your love"*

Rouge- Ah know. *Proud of herself*

Tabitha- Come on girls. She's knew here, plus she's mutant like us.

Rouge- Whateva' Just git in the car, you two.

Peitro- So Lance, you got a jeep right?

Lance- Yeah? 

Peitro- *Rubbing hands together mischieviously* Excellent

Remy- Welcome to the B-hoods, mon garcon.

Todd- So yo, man. What brought you to brotherhood?

*Enter intro music*

Lance- *Looking annoyed* A girl who got in my way.

Cindy- So how did you end up here, Kitty?

Kitty- *looking extremely pissed* A boy who almost killed me and my family.

Hex girls look interested except for Rouge who's driving.

Tabitha- Well, tell us about it!

Peitro- Tell us about it!

Lance- Nah. You don't want to here all the juicy details.

Remy- Oui. I guess not. *Walks away with the rest*

Lance- Ok I'll tell ya!

Illinois Fright

L-*Reclining on the couch* Illinois Well, It was a blast   
  


K-So much happened, Happened so fast   
  


L-I met a girl mutant like me  
  


K-I met a boy, sick as can be   
  
Both-Illinois, It had it's joys  
Till uh well that Illinois fright

B-Hoods *start circling him like vultures*

Tell me more, tell me more,   
Did you split her in two?

Hex Ladies *Looking more interested*  
Tell me more, tell me more,   
What did he do to you?  
  
L-Phased through her locker, smacked me in the head   
  


K-When I hit him, I thought I was dead   
  


L-I decided to put her in her place *evil smirk*  
  


K-He had spray paint all over his face *giggle*  
  


Both-The town had crime, Yeah they were fine  
but not like that Illinois fright   
  


Hex Ladies *Jumping on their seats in unision*  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Did you put up a fight?  
  


B-Hood

Tell me more, tell me more,   
 Why don't we fly a kite? (What the hell? Sorry can't rhyme)

  
L-I convinced her, to phase for me *smugness*

  
K- Phased through a building and then danced with glee *jumped with the others*  
  


L-She went in the office and let me in too   
  


K-No idea what he, was about to do   
  
Both- Illinois, a state without ploys 

Till uh well that Illinois fright   
  


B-Hoods *Lance dances like an idiot with them*

Tell me more, tell me more,   
Did ya skin her alive?

Hex Ladies *Crazy jumping*  
Tell me more, tell me more,   
Rouge-*getting a migrane* Hey ah'm trying to drive!   
  
K-He got scary when my parents came   
  


L- She didn't follow that was shame  
  


K- He made tremors, the school fell apart  
  


L- I ran off and got a head start   
  
Both-It's a shame, nah it's just lame  

When I think of that Illinois fright   
  


Hex Ladies

Tell me more, tell me more,   
So did your parents die? 

B-hoods  
Tell me more, tell me more,   
Remy-Hey I like this guy *They sit back on the couch only Lance standing with slow music*  
  
K-That's when the school came crashing down *looking sad*  
  


L-Now she's probably six feet under ground *looking a little sad*  
  


K-Now I'm here away from that scene  
  


L- Why did she have to be so mean?   
  


Both-Illinois, Had girls and boys   
But oh, We were Illinois fright 

Wanda- Impressive Kitty. So you're training to get your revenge on that bastard?

Kitty- Um… not really

Tabitha- Don't worry. We'll get you vicious in no time.

Rouge- *trying to concentrate on the driving relieved the loud 50's music was over* Yeah just stay outta my way while ya do that.


	2. Hopelessly Eroded

Hopelessly Eroded  
  
Hey guess what? I still don't own X-men Grease or Cindy! I'm very bored so I wrote another chapter today. Hope you like.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls jump out of Remy's car and walk into the house.  
  
Tabitha- Yo guys! You've got a new recruit.  
  
Peitro- *pokes his head out of the living room* Yeah? Who?  
  
Tabitha- *Arms thrown out happily* Me!  
  
Peitro- *Rolls his eyes* We've got one too. His name's Lance. *Calls to Lance* Yo Lance! Get out here!  
  
Lance- *From the living room* Kiss my ass! I'll come out when I'm ready!  
  
Peitro- *Back at Tabitha* He's a real sweetheart.  
  
Wanda- Charming. One of Tabitha's little friends is staying over too.  
  
Todd- Hello chubblebumps. As long the friend doesn't keep you away from me, it'll be fine.  
  
Wanda- *Rubbing her temples* Look toad, I'm too tired to think of an insult so. *She blasts Todd into oblivion*  
  
Todd- Ieee! *Crash Boom Violence!*  
  
Wanda walks upstairs past the half dead toad boy.  
  
Kitty finally comes in behind Rouge.  
  
Rouge- Hey Swamp rat!  
  
Remy- *Walks out coolly* Oui, Belle?  
  
Rouge- Git your friend out here.  
  
Remy- Oui Mademoiselle. *Walks back in the living room*  
  
Kitty- Nice. place? *Trying to hold in disgust*  
  
Tabitha- *shrugs* It's free.  
  
Rouge- Some people just ain't spoiled. *Glares at Kitty*  
  
Remy, Fred and Lance walk out of the living into the hall.  
  
Lance- What do you want? *Yawning from the long trip and long story he had just told*  
  
Tabitha- To meet you Lancey-poo.  
  
Lance- Hi and bye- *Notices a certain perky ponytail sticking up behind Tabitha. Pushes Tabitha to the side*  
  
Tabitha- Hey!  
  
Lance- Kitty?! *Strangely relieved she was ok.*  
  
Kitty- Lance?!  
  
Lance- Oh my god Kitty! I thought you and your parents died back there!  
  
Kitty- *Crossing her arms with an angry look on her face.* We had a change of plans.  
  
Lance- I can't believe - * Looks over at the B-hoods with arms crossed in disapproval. Even Todd who is lying on the floor twitching. Enter smugness* I mean so what? You joined that X-geek redhead?  
  
Kitty- She was the one who helped me back there. You were the reason we almost died!  
  
Lance- Well maybe if you followed me.  
  
Kitty- So you're not even sorry?  
  
Lance- Why should I be? Your parents got in the way.  
  
Kitty- *Balled up fits and practically screaming* You are, like, Such a LOSER!  
  
*Runs off wailing outside*  
  
The B-hoods start laughing and congratulating Lance who feels like crap. The Hex Ladies shrug and start upstairs except for Tabitha.  
  
Tabitha walks outside and finds Kitty on the porch step crying. Ok not crying. just huffing a lot.  
  
Tabitha- Look Kitty. Men are rats. No they're fleas on rats. No. Theyre-  
  
Kitty- Ewww! Tabitha you're grossing me out.  
  
Tabitha- Look all I'm saying is the only man you can depend on is a six pack of Samuel Adams and I got that honey in my room. Come on. Let's crash at my place and forget about him.  
  
Kitty- Um. Tabitha? He lives at your place.  
  
Tabitha- Who cares. Old Sammy makes you forget everything very easily.  
  
Kitty- *Smiles* Ok. But you go ahead. I have to sing a little first.  
  
Tabitha- Oh Ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Intro Sappy Doo Wop Music  
  
Hopelessy Eroded  
  
Guess mine is not the first life threatened,  
  
My parents aren't the first to sue, I'm not the first to know,  
  
there's just no gettin' through to you  
  
Hello, you're just a fool who's willing to waste your life  
  
by what you do  
  
You rock the world your way, And I can't help but be rocked too  
  
I'm hopelessly eroded by you  
  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
  
Now that you know I'm alive and I'm good as dead,  
  
Hopelessly eroded by you  
  
Hopelessly eroded by you Hopelessly eroded by you  
  
My head is saying "fool, forget him",  
  
my heart is saying "Thank him too"  
  
He helped me until the end, And now for us everything's new  
  
I'm hopelessly eroded by you  
  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
  
Now that you know I'm alive and I'm good as dead,  
  
Hopelessly eroded by you  
  
Hopelessly eroded by you Hopelessly eroded by you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tabitha pokes her head out. Kitty is leaning on the side of the porch in a deep thought stance.  
  
Tabitha- *Whispers* Uh. are you finished?  
  
Kitty- *pops out of dreamy state and shrugs* Yeah I'm done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lance is sitting in his new room and staring out the window all depressed. For some reason when he saw Kitty he was extremely happy. Maybe because she was a familiar face or he was relieved to see she made it. He did like her but the fact that she ditched him for the x-men really pissed him off.  
  
Now she hates him.  
  
Lance- Woe is me..  
  
Todd hops in with the speed demon Peitro.  
  
Peitro- Hey the girls are having one of those scary sleepover things where they badmouth about us.  
  
Todd- Yo man, I say we get out before we get killed.  
  
Remy- *walks in* Remy thinks we should take Lance's jeep.  
  
Lance- What for?  
  
Remy- Because Remy hopes to spend time with his Rouge.  
  
Todd- Man you know you get yo' life sucked out if you touch her.  
  
Remy- *Grins walking out the door* That's what condoms are for.  
  
*Silence*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Look At Me I'm, Like, Kitty

Look At Me I'm, Like, Kitty  
  
The Hex Ladies are in Tabitha's room boozing and watching TV.  
  
Kitty- *sigh*  
  
Tabitha- Don't tell me you're still sore about what happened.  
  
Kitty- It was like five minutes ago.  
  
Wanda- That's long enough. Come here Kitty I'll let you have one of my men. *Pulls out a bunch of pictures*  
  
Kitty- *Looks at Wanda's pictures* These are Guess Who cards.  
  
Wanda just stares at Kitty.  
  
Kitty- They're drawings for the children's board game Guess Who. They're not real.  
  
Wanda- Who asked YOU!!!! *Pulls the cards away* Never mind! Find your own men!!!  
  
Kitty backs away into Tabitha.  
  
Tabitha- *Offers Kitty a beer* Here Kit-kat. Have a beer.  
  
Kitty- Ew. um like no thanks.  
  
Tabitha- What's the matter? Xaivier won't catch ya.  
  
Kitty- It's not him. I just think beer tastes gross.  
  
Rouge- Maybe we should get Kitty her baby bottle.  
  
Kitty- *huffs* I have to go to the bathroom for exactly 1 minute and 48 seconds so don't sing anything without me. Kay?  
  
Tabitha- Kay.  
  
Long silence...  
  
Wanda- Ahem!  
  
*Crickets*  
  
Tabitha- psst Rouge. The song?  
  
Rouge- I ain't singing it.  
  
Tabitha- Why?  
  
Rouge- Ah don't get why I'm being so mean to Kitty. Aren't we supposed to be friends?  
  
Director walks out to the bedroom.  
  
Director- Rouge what's the problem?  
  
Rouge- Why'm ah Rizzo? Wanda should be Rizzo. She doesn't like Kitty. Plus she's the ugliest.  
  
Wanda- Watch it you redneck.  
  
Director- Rouge *long sigh* We've been through this. You haven't met Kitty till now and you haven't lived in the Institute yet. To you she is just a goody two shoes from a rich background. Think Jean Grey but younger.  
  
Flames flicker behind rouge. Jean Grey. Got it.  
  
Director- Good. Ok! Action!  
  
Rouge- Ah don't know why you let that Goodie two shoes stay here. She ain't nothing but uh ditzy baby.  
  
Tabitha- Come on Rouge we're all annoying in some way.  
  
Rouge- Yeah. But this Valley girl is annoyin' all the way.  
  
Break in to song. Overdone valley girl impression.  
  
Look At Me. I'm, Like, Kitty.  
  
Rouge *Throws her hair into a quick high pony tail.*  
  
Look At Me. I'm, Like, Kitty Valley girl obesity  
  
Won't take a chance with a bad boy like Lance, I can't, I'm, like, Kitty  
  
Totally. Like, um yeah, ok? Don't know why I talk this way  
  
Totally for sure look at my manicure  
  
It cost your two months pay hey hey *Other girls dance around laughing*  
  
I don't drink or swear, and I know it's rare,  
  
But a goody girl I must be  
  
It's the X-men way. So a good girl I will stay.  
  
It's like sooo obvious to me *Tabitha takes a swig of beer and spins around like a loon*  
  
As for you, you Lancey-poo, Look at me then look at you  
  
Don't need to stare, I'm perky everywhere,  
  
I just won't perk for you *Wanda jumps around trashing the room with excitement* Eww,  
  
Gross, look at this place, not somewhere you'd likely see my face  
  
But still I will come, to show I'm number one  
  
Hey, Like come on, I'm like Kitty  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty walks in looking at the trashed bedroom with everyone but Rouge passed out from partying too much.  
  
Kitty- Like, Are you making fun of me again Rouge?  
  
Rouge- *rolls her eyes* Screw this I'm going to find Remy and screw him.  
  
Awkward Silence  
  
Kitty- *To passed out Tabitha* Well it was a great party I better get home though. I'll just call Scott to give me a ride. Bye Tabitha, *to passed out Wanda* Bye Wanda, *to passed out Cindy Lauper.* Bye uh..Cindy Lauper.?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Later Outside~  
  
Scott pulls up right as the brotherhood does.  
  
Peitro- What do you think you're doing on our turf, loser?  
  
Scott- Picking up someone who shouldn't be here. Kitty come on.  
  
Kitty- Kay. *gets in the car not looking at Lance who's staring at her*  
  
Todd- Yo you wouldn't be chickening out on our drag race next week, would you?  
  
Scott- No I'm here to get Kitty like I said.  
  
Lance- *Looks over at Scott*  
  
Scott- What?  
  
Lance- No it's nothing.  
  
Scott- Come one tell me.  
  
Lance- Promise you won't laugh?  
  
Scott- Yeah.  
  
Lance- I've never met you but for some reason I don't like you.  
  
Scott- *stops and stares at Lance.* Yeah it's weird. I don't like you either.  
  
Lance- Huh.  
  
They marvel at that thought for a while. Kitty grows impatient.  
  
Kitty- Can we just go already?  
  
Suddenly they go back to their normal characters.  
  
Scott- Oh yeah.  
  
Lance- Later X-Geek.  
  
The car left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Half an hour later Lance and the B-Hoods hear a loud chugging and coughing sound from outside.  
  
They go outside to see Rouge dragging an unconscious Remy behind her.  
  
Fred- What the hell happened to him?  
  
Peitro- More importantly, what the hell happened to our drag race car???  
  
The car is torched and missing a door and two wheels. The windshield is broken and the radio won't stop playing. Todd pops open the hood.  
  
Todd- Man! Even da engines screwed up yo!  
  
Rouge- We got uh little carried away ok? Ah think the condom broke cause the guy's out cold.  
  
Lance and Todd helped carry Remy inside the house. They left him on the couch.  
  
Rouge- Well ah'm going to bed.  
  
Peitro- Hey what about the car you destroyed! That's our ticket to next week's groceries!  
  
Rouge- You take it out on the swamp rat for buying a flimsy excuse for a condom. It ain't mah problem. Getting pregnant is mah problem.  
  
Long long awkward silence  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Cajun Spicing

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, Grease, Cindy, Dr. Pepper or any diner that happens to be called "Pig Out Diner"  
  
Thank you Untamed-butterflyz, SSJ Tokya, Dee Saylors, and melissarxy1 for reviewing.  
  
You complete me *tear*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cajun Spicing  
  
~One week later~  
  
The Hex Ladies are getting ready for school. The B-Hoods stand around the Cajun's beat up car, moping.  
  
Todd- Ah man. There ain't no away this car's gonna win the drag race.  
  
Remy- Cars are not Remy's style anyway. I will get a motorcycle instead.  
  
Lance- You can't drag race with a motorcycle.  
  
Peitro- Ok then. Hereswhatwedo. We put a cardboard box over me and paint it up to look like a car. Then I just run against Scott!  
  
The other B-Hoods stare at Peitro.  
  
Fred- I like it.  
  
Lance- Look guys you just have to have faith in this little baby. With some paint, a couple of hair pins, and improvisation, well, this baby can purr like a kitten.  
  
*Snicker snicker*  
  
Lance turns around to see the other guys holding in laughter.  
  
Lance- What?  
  
Todd- Purr like a kitten?  
  
Peitro- How about the engine can roar like a lion?  
  
Lance- Shut up! I'm the middle of a monologue that leads in to the next song!  
  
Todd- Whoops!  
  
Peitro- Go on then. I'm sorry about that.  
  
Lance- Quite alright.  
  
Thunder comes from the writer's rage.  
  
Writer- Get on with it!!!!!!!!  
  
Lance- Ok so if we just put our heads together we can make this Automatic!  
  
*Dun!*  
  
Lance- Aromatic!  
  
*Dun!!*  
  
Lance- Uh. Laundry Mat-ic  
  
*DUN!!!!*  
  
Lance- Why it can be Grea-  
  
Remy- Cajun Spicing!!!!!  
  
Lance looks over at Remy confused.  
  
Lance- Really?  
  
Remy- Mais oui! I like that name.  
  
Lance- OK.  
  
*DUN!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cajun Spicing  
  
Lance jumps up on the hood for all to see.  
  
Lance- We got a slacker Cajun cocker Who trashed his car through sex  
  
Remy- *Looking embaressed*  
  
Quit talkin', whoah Quit talkin'  
  
Lance- And now we gotta fix it all because of a lady Hex  
  
Remy- *getting pissed* That's ne pas funny, don't talk about my honey  
  
Lance- With a stupid fact like that, well you'd think we'd lose down pact But now I have a way, we'll make this car roar all day  
  
Cajun Spicing  
  
B-hood- Go Go Go gogogogogogogo  
  
Lance- Go Cajun Spicing you know we gotta win this race.  
  
B-hoods- Go Spicing! Go Cajun Spicing!  
  
Lance- Go Cajun Spicing you know we gotta spicy taste.  
  
B-hoods- Go Spicing! Go Cajun Spicing!  
  
Lance- We'll make you run.  
  
B-Hoods- Go Go  
  
Lance- Until we've won.  
  
B-Hoods- Go Go  
  
Lance- With Cajun Spicing  
  
Now the entire B-hoods are dancing on the car. They'll start doing "Spanking the monkey"  
  
Lance- We'll get some purple chewing gum and couple of bobby pins.  
  
*They do the Robot*  
  
Lance- A mini fan propeller and a colored contact lens  
  
*Doing the running man*  
  
Lance- With a little bit of twine We'll be really doin' fine Together we cam make, exactly what it takes for Cajun Spicing  
  
Lance- Go Cajun Spicing you know we gotta win this race.  
  
B-hoods- Go Spicing! Go Cajun Spicing!  
  
Lance- Go Cajun Spicing you know we gotta spicy taste.  
  
B-hoods- Go Spicing! Go Cajun Spicing!  
  
Lance- We'll make you run.  
  
B-Hoods- Go Go  
  
Lance- Until we've won.  
  
B-Hoods- Go Go  
  
Lance- With Cajun Spicing  
  
They continue dancing on top of the car till the car can't take their weight any longer.  
  
Everyone- Spicing!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The car gives in and flattens underneath the B-Hoods causing them to fall and roll around on the ground.  
  
They stand up and watch in silence as the car bursts into flames and explodes.  
  
Peitro- Wow. Didn't see that one coming.  
  
Fred- Yeah.  
  
Silence.  
  
Lance- Well Peitro you go over to the dealership and hotwire the fastest car your see.  
  
Peitro- Ok. *Speeds off*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Later that afternoon~  
  
Kurt and Kitty are walking home from Bayville High School.  
  
Kurt- *Stops for a moment* Vy are vee walking home from school, Keety? Shouldn't vee be riding home vith Scott?  
  
Kitty- No. That cheese ball is too busy with a drag race.  
  
Kurt-Drag race? Since veen have we been in the 1950's?  
  
Kitty- That's like so not important. The real question is why are we walking when you could teleport us?  
  
Kurt- Good idea!  
  
Kurt grabs onto Kitty till Kitty sees something. Just as he teleports Kitty phases through his hand and remains on the sidewalk.  
  
*Poof out!*  
  
Kitty sees across the street Lance entering the Pig Out Diner.  
  
Kitty- What's he up to?  
  
*Poof in!*  
  
Kurt comes back looking scared.  
  
Kurt- Not funny, Keety. I thought I dropped you in anozer dimension.  
  
Kitty- Change of plans. *Grabs Kurt and drags him across the street full of speeding cars.*  
  
Kurt- Keety! Cars! Street! Cars!  
  
Kitty- Don't freak, Kurt! I can phase us through them.  
  
*Squeal* Cars start swerving out of the way and crash around Kurt and Kitty.  
  
Kurt- I don't think zey know zat.  
  
They walk into the diner. Lance and the B-hoods are sitting at a table. Lance sees Kitty.  
  
Kitty automatically puts her arm around Kurt's.  
  
Kitty- I'm starved Kurt. Want to grab something to eat here?  
  
Kurt- *Looks at his watch* Ok but vee'll have to make it quick. I promised to meet up vith Amanda later.  
  
Kitty sees Lance's reaction of her holding onto Kurt. She starts to laugh and squeeze Kurt's arm.  
  
Kitty- Oh Kurt. You are so silly!  
  
Kurt stares at her for a second.  
  
Kurt- Keety? Are you ok?  
  
Kitty laughs harder and louder. Dragging him to a table where Lance has a good view of them.  
  
Kitty- Oh Kurt stop it! You're KILLING me!!!!!!  
  
Kurt sinks into his seat frightened.  
  
Kitty- Can I have some money for the jukebox?  
  
Kurt- Come on Keety. I'm already paying for zee food. I'm running out of money for Amanda's and my date.  
  
Kitty- Please Kurt? *On with the pouting*  
  
Kurt- *sigh* Fine.  
  
Kitty strolls over to the jukebox. Like she'd expected Lance comes over.  
  
Lance- Uh hey kitty.  
  
Kitty- Oh Lance. Didn't see you there.  
  
Kitty continues to flip through the song list.  
  
Kitty- So you guys decided not to race?  
  
Lance- Summers cancelled on us. Said he had an eye appointment.  
  
Kitty- Eye appointment?  
  
Lance- Yeah.. So what song you picking?  
  
Kitty pressed the numbers right then. Pink's "You Make Me Sick" Blared through out the diner.  
  
Lance- Nice choice?  
  
Kitty- I felt inspired. *Death Glare*  
  
Lance- Uh.so why are you hanging out with that fruitcake?  
  
Kitty- Because unlike some people I've met here, Kurt is a gentleman.  
  
They both look over at Kurt. Kurt is slouched in his seat looking bored with a straw stuck up his nose.  
  
Lance looks back at Kitty, skeptical.  
  
Lance- Gentleman?  
  
Kitty- Well he wouldn't try to kill my family if that's what you're asking!  
  
Lance- Look. I'm sorry ok? I thought about it for a whole week and I guess it was wrong to try to kill your parents.  
  
Kitty- You guess?  
  
Lance- Come on Kitty. So are you and Kurt together now?  
  
Kitty- *shrugs* Maybe?  
  
Kitty looks up at Kurt he looks at her. Kitty waves all cute like.  
  
Kurt shrinks back in fear.  
  
Lance looks at Kitty, skeptical again.  
  
Kitty- He's shy.  
  
Kurt then walks over to them.  
  
Kurt- You needed something?  
  
Kitty- No silly. Just waving.  
  
Kurt- Oh. *clears throat* Uh.Keety vee need to hurry up here. I have a date vith Amanda remember?  
  
Kitty smacks her forehead in frustration.  
  
Lance- *Grabs Kurt in anger* You two timing Kitty?!  
  
Kurt- *Immense fear* Uh what? No I'm not with Kitty. Heh Heh.  
  
Kitty smacks her forehead again.  
  
Lance- So she's not good enough for you?! Is that it sausage packer??!!!!  
  
Kurt- Uh Kitty?...Help!  
  
Kitty- Hold on. I've got a head ache from smacking myself too much.  
  
Kurt grabs Kitty and teleports so Lance is only holding Kurt's shirt.  
  
Lance looks around confused.  
  
Lance- Well I think that went well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Institute DropOut

Institute Drop-Out  
  
After the fiasco back at the diner Lance decides to confront his former gym teacher.  
  
Lance enters the chemistry lab and sees Mr. Hank with a whistle around his neck.  
  
Lance- Hey Mr. Hank. That's a dandy whistle you got there.  
  
Mr. Hank- Thanks Mr. Alvers. Want to hear me blow it?  
  
Lance- You know what? I think I would.  
  
Mr. Hank blows his whistle. Lance closes his eyes listening to the serene sound.  
  
Mr. Hank- Now what is it you want Mr. Alvers?  
  
Lance- Well I kind of want to impress this girl.  
  
Mr. Hank- Wonderful! I'll get you on the track team in no time.  
  
Lance- What?  
  
Mr. Hank- Or would you rather join wrestling?  
  
Lance- What? Oh. shit no! I don't want to be a wussy jock!  
  
Mr. Hank- Then what is it?  
  
Lance- I want to be an X-man.  
  
Mr. Hank- *pauses for a moment* Uh. This seems too familiar. Haven't you said that before?  
  
Lance- What?...Hey yeah! I did! When was that?  
  
Mr. Hank- One second. *Goes on the internet and looks up X-men evolution episode guide* Mm.. hmm.  
  
Lance- *looking over Mr. Hank's shoulder.* Season 2 maybe?  
  
Mr. Hank- Aha! Joyride! One of my favorites.  
  
Lance- No kidding. Well I guess I'd better go into Joyride. Catch ya later coach.  
  
Mr. Hank- *Still looking at the site* Actually. no you won't. In an earlier episode I'm supposed to turn into a giant blue gorilla that terrorizes Bayville.  
  
Lance pauses for a moment.  
  
Lance- Go figure.  
  
Mr. Hank- *laughing* Yeah I know! Goodbye Mr. Alvers.  
  
~After the Joyride episode~  
  
Kitty and Lance are sitting at the diner again having two milkshakes and burgers because that's all the diner serves in this story.er...musical.  
  
Kitty- Well I guess since it was such a good episode I'll forgive you.  
  
Lance- Thanks! *Mutter* finally.*end mutter*  
  
Kitty- What was that?  
  
Lance- Nothing. Look I'm just glad we can have a little alone time for once.  
  
Kitty- *smiles all cute like* Yeah me too.  
  
Lance- *smiles all happy like* Yeah.  
  
Kitty- Yeah!  
  
Lance- Yeah!!!  
  
Tabitha- YEAH!  
  
Lance and Kitty look over at Tabitha in fear.  
  
Kitty- Like, where did you come from?!  
  
Tabitha- You mean we.  
  
Tabitha, Peitro, Remy, Rouge, Todd, Wanda, Fred, and .Cindy were all standing around Lance and Kitty smiling creepy like.  
  
Remy- We've become hungry and decided to join you so you can pay for our food.  
  
Lance- You're kidding right? I ain't paying for your stinkin'-  
  
Rouge- Waiter! Ah'll have uh burger an' milkshake.  
  
Tabitha- Same here!  
  
Everyone else- SAME!!!  
  
Lance- Why is everyone so fricken' happy?  
  
Pietro- The race is back on!  
  
Lance- When?  
  
Wanda- After the dance.  
  
Lance- What dance?  
  
Todd- Da one before da race.  
  
Lance- Oh. Hey Kitty! Wanna go to the dance with me?  
  
Rouge- It's a Sadie Hawkins dance.  
  
Lance- Oh ok. Hey Kitty! Wanna go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?  
  
Rouge- Girls ask guys moron!  
  
Lance- Sheesh you're edgy!  
  
Remy- She's always like this. *puts his arm around Rouge* Right mon chere?  
  
Rouge- Don't man cherry me! Git your arm off me, Swamp rat!  
  
Remy- What is it with you today? Jealous of my new car?  
  
Peitro- Actually it's my car. I'm the one who stole it.  
  
Kitty- *holding a finger up to state a fact* Then it wouldn't be either of yours' car. It would belong to whoever you stole it from.  
  
Everyone stares at her as crickets churp in the background.  
  
Peitro- Why is she here?  
  
Lance- Why are YOU here? This was supposed to be Kitty and me time. *starts to pout*  
  
Kitty- *pats Lance's arm* There there.  
  
Peitro- Well the dance is going to be aired on television so maybe we can try out our powers to make the world fear us on national television.  
  
Fred- Yeah and it has food.  
  
Cindy- I like food.  
  
Fred- Really?  
  
Everything becomes fuzzy as Fred and Cindy Lauper stare into each other's eyes.  
  
Cindy- Yeah. And I like candy. *stats singing "I want Candy."*  
  
Fred- I love it when you sing.  
  
Cindy- I love it when you eat.  
  
Fred- Want to go to the dance with me? You can sing and I'll eat.  
  
Cindy- Yes!  
  
Fred and Cindy Lauper run out of the diner holding hands. Others watch them confused.  
  
Kitty- How.romantic?  
  
Todd- Hey dimpledumps. How 'bout you go to the dance with yours truly?  
  
Wanda- How about I hex you?  
  
Todd- How about we do both?  
  
Wanda- Ugh! I'm outa' here.  
  
Walks out with Todd following her.  
  
Rouge- Ah said git off of me! Think about the baby.  
  
Remy- Baby???  
  
Rouge- Oh crap. Uh.  
  
Remy- There's an enfant in you?  
  
Rouge- Ah don't know ya Cajun crack head! Why don't you try being uh little sensitive towards me!  
  
Remy- How about I finish with you instead? *Puts his arm around Tabitha*  
  
Rouge- How about I do something once the waitress comes with our milkshakes!  
  
Waitress- Here's your milkshakes.  
  
Rouge grabs a milkshake and tosses it towards Remy. It hits Tabitha.  
  
Tabitha- What the hell?!  
  
Lance- So how was your day Kitty?  
  
Kitty- Ok. So would you like to go to the dance with me?  
  
Rouge grabs another milkshake and thrusts it towards Remy. It just misses him once again hitting Tabitha.  
  
Tabitha- Ah!  
  
Rouge- What is up with mah aim?  
  
Lance- I don't know, Kitty. I'll have to think about it.  
  
Rouge throws two milkshakes at the same time and hits Remy right in the face.  
  
Rouge- To you from me Pinky lee! * About to run out of the diner* Sorry Tabitha.  
  
Tabitha wipes the milkshake off her eyes in disgust.  
  
Tabitha- Sorry? SORRY??? You bitch!  
  
Tabitha throws a bomb at Rouge. It blows up right in Rouge's face. Rouge turns around in anger and jumps Tabitha.  
  
They wrestle screaming obscenities.  
  
Remy- Well salut! *Walks past the fighting mutants*  
  
Peitro- Well, bettergobeforethewaitressmakesmepay!!!!!  
  
*Zip!* Peitro zooms away.  
  
Lance- Pay? Hey Kitty I just thought about it. Sure I'll go with you.  
  
Kitty- Yay!  
  
Lance- Let's go! *Grabs Kitty's hand and runs out before the waitress comes*  
  
Rouge- Pay? *Touches Tabitha making her blackout on the table. Runs off with the others.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later the waitress is closing up and notices the passed out girl.  
  
Waitress- It's closing time kid.  
  
Tabitha- Wha? Oh.well let me just lie here for a while.  
  
Waitress- I got a better idea. You can help me close up.  
  
Tabitha- *sounding drunk* Can I ask you a question? If you were, say, a mutant and had a choice between staying at a fancy mansion and wearing spandex, or staying at a crap house and wear whatever you want which would you choose?  
  
Waitress- I think you've had too many milkshakes. But I'd choose fancy. Does the crappy house cause you to die your hair pink?  
  
Tabitha- What? *Looks at her reflection from the dark window* That's milkshake in my hair. Stupid Rouge.  
  
Waitress- Get some sleep and figure it out when you're not a drunken hussy.*Walks off*  
  
Tabitha- Ok. *Passes out on the table again and begins to dream..*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Tabitha sleeps she sees in her dream a giant stairway that resembles the X-men mansion except everything is metallic silver and white.  
Tabitha is still sitting on the table looking at the top of the staircase where a shadowed figure begins to sing.  
  
Institute Drop-Out  
  
Your story's sad to tell A teenage blond bombshell A reckless young delinquent understate  
  
Your future is a sure call A year or two in Juvi hall But now there is a way to clean your slate.  
  
(Music picks up and all the x-men girl recruits are sitting on their own step swaying to the music singing 'la la la'. A spotlight comes out and points at Professor Xavier right as he starts to sing at the top of the stair case.)  
  
Xavier- Institute drop-out, You try to make it on you own.  
  
Institute Drop-Out, Cause you think you're bad To the bone.  
  
But you have to see the brighter side Of being with Xavier With a month or two We'd turn you into A teenage mutant saver Boom Boom We know it  
  
Girls- We know it  
  
Xavier- You think we X-men are a snore Boom Boom we show it  
  
Girls- We show it  
  
Xavier- Well we don't wear make up like a whore.  
  
The Hex ladies are trashy, now is that who you are Get away from that group And come back to Xavier.  
  
(Xavier takes a glass elevator down and wheels over to Tabitha. Uses his mind to lift the x-girls so that they circle around the room.)  
  
Institute leaver Don't throw a cherry bomb at me Be a receiver Of pride in the good girl you can be  
  
You can become your own heroine And become a classy grown up And remember all the cool machines I have that you can blow up?  
  
Back in the B-house  
  
Girls- Back in the B-house Xavier- Where everything smells like Freddy's ass Back in the mansion  
  
Girl- Back in the mansion.  
  
Xavier- Now that's a place that has real class  
  
We have the X-jet Rahne as a pet Come on see this my way The more X-men I have the more I have a say  
  
(Jubilee starts shooting fireworks they fly around.)  
  
Institute Drop-Out, Come to Xavier Institute Drop-Out, Come to Xavier Institute Drop-Out, Come to Xavier  
  
Tabitha- Hey! Wait a second! This isn't a dream! You're just using your damned mind powers on me!  
  
Suddenly the metallic set disappears and they're back in the diner. Xavier clasps his hands together as the girls continue flying.  
  
Xavier- I believe you are right Tabitha. But even so I must-  
  
Tabitha- Forget it, X! I ain't joining your stinkin' joint anytime soon so you can just wheel your crippled self back to your fancy mansion.  
  
Xavier looks down sad as though he might cry and slowly wheels his way out the door. Once the door closes behind him his mind control abandons the flying girls. They all fall to the ground screaming and grunting.  
  
Once they regain themselves they walk out of the diner, ahead of Tabitha, mumbling.  
  
Jubilee- Stupid bald loser.  
  
Amara- Owie.  
  
Rahne- I can't move my arm.  
  
Tabitha- Stupid song.  
  
Closes the door behind her and walks home. 


	6. Burn You Alive

Hey guys. I don't own X-men Evolution, Grease, Cindy, National Geographic or D&D.You'll understand later.  
  
As for the question of how I can write these songs. The answer is a lot of caffeine and a lot of boredom.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Burn You Alive  
  
At the high school people are sitting in their classroom talking and doing teenage stuff. Principal Kelly's voice comes over the intercom.  
  
Kelly- Everyone stop doing teenage stuff and shut up. Do to the last Sadie Hawkins dance being a bizarre, dinosaur infested failure we are having another dance except this time the National Geographic channel will be filming it in the gym. They believe that our school was built on top of some kind of dino nest. Also the Sci-fi Broadcast will be here with a bunch of middle aged fat losers dressed as Han solo so don't make eye contact and you will be fine.  
  
The brotherhood stood around the hall listening.  
  
Lance- Damnit. That means if I use my powers those national geo people will think it's an actual earthquake. I won't get any credit. *pout*  
  
Todd- Yeah man. An' none of us have destructive powers like you, yo.  
  
Peitro- Welp. guess we'd better enter in the dance contest instead and then moon everybody.  
  
Lance- Yeah that seems vengeful enough.  
  
They walk off to their classes till they see Arcade walking to the Audio Visual room.  
  
Lance- Hey Arcade! What's that you got in you backpack?  
  
Arcade sees them and starts to shake in fear.  
  
Arcade- Uh. computer stuff.  
  
Fred- Ha! Stuff. Let's stuff him.  
  
Todd- Nice play on words yo.  
  
Arcade- Don't hurt me. I have beaten the dungeons and dragons forty times and I have the dragon's rage! I know the way of the Jedi!!!!!!!  
  
Peitro- Shut up nerd!  
  
Lance- Get him!  
  
They tackle the stupid hacker and shove him in a trash can and then shoved the trash can in a locker and then shoved the locker in the audio visual room. Arcades screams the whole time.  
  
Arcade- My brothers will avenge me!!!!  
  
(AN: Whoa that felt good. I just couldn't stand Arcade after that episode where he's "playing a game" and trying to kill off the x-men. The one thing I can't stand is a power hungry violent nerd.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wanda and Rouge are walking out of the school after the bell rang.  
  
Wanda- Well the dance is tomorrow and we don't have dates. Could it be because I hexed everyone that asked me?  
  
Rouge- Probably not. Besides Ah don't want to go to no dance with my condition an' all.  
  
Wanda- *pause* Uh.Rouge did you skip your period?  
  
Rouge- Wouldn't know. It's only been a week since the fiasco happened.  
  
Wanda- Have you even taken a pregnancy test?  
  
Rouge just stares at Wanda not seeming to understand.  
  
Wanda- *sigh* Never mind. So I heard that Remy is going with Jean Grey.  
  
*Shock!*  
  
Rouge- What? Why!!! He's in his twenties! Why would he go to uh high school dance with Jean?! Jean!!!! Why Jean!!!!!  
  
Wanda- Yeah, well she and Duncan split and Scott hasn't revealed his feeling to her. Jean ran into Remy on the way to a pet shop. They said they both like puppies and that was it!  
  
Rouge- How do ya know all that?!  
  
Wanda- Hm. Don't know.  
  
Rouge- Who cares! It ain't like I wanted to go with him after he knocked me up.  
  
Wanda doesn't take the time to respond.  
  
Right then they saw Scott getting into his car.  
  
Rouge- Forget them. I've got a better idea.  
  
She grabs Wanda and drags her to Scott's car.  
  
Scott- Hey Rouge. Thought about joining the X-men yet?  
  
Rouge- *throws on sweet shy misunderstood goth act* I might Scott. If you went to the dance with me and took Wanda with us I'd feel like maybe I really am pretty and maybe have confidence in myself. Do you know what confidence feels like, Scott? I've never know. Doesn't it make you happy?  
  
Scott looks as if he's going to cry.  
  
Scott- Get in the car. *Voice cracks*  
  
Girls jump in and they drive off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~The night of the dance~  
  
Lance and Kitty walk in looking like the ideal couple. Kitty is wearing a light pink spaghetti strap dress and a matching pink scrunchie holding up her hair. Lance is wearing the same thing he on "Shadow Dance".  
  
Kitty- Ew! Did you hear what that guy dressed like Darth Vader said to me? "I'll Princess Leah you anytime." I like just got it now! Like, gross!  
  
Lance- Why else do you think I beat the crap out the fat bastard?  
  
Kitty- *Shrugs* You always beat people up for no reason. Especially ugly people.  
  
Lance- Ok, you got me. Let's dance.  
  
Kitty and Lance go to the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tabitha and Peitro walk in along with four other girls trailing behind. Tabitha is wearing a tiara and a bright purple puffy dress that ends below the knee. Peitro is wearing a silver tux. The others are following Peitro fighting over who's to dance with him first..  
  
Tabitha- How do I look, Peitro?  
  
Peitro- Huh? Um.blond.  
  
Tabitha- *huff* Smashing.  
  
Girl #1- How do I look?  
  
Girl #2- How do I look, Peitro?  
  
Girl #3 and 4- Me!?  
  
Peitro- *starts naming them down the line* Um. Easy, a crowd follower, self assured, and unconfident.  
  
Girls- Wow he's good.  
  
They all go off to the dance floor  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Enter Fred and Cindy. Cindy is wearing a side ponytail, and a puffy sleeved, tight dress. Fred is wearing a white tux and sunglasses.  
  
Cindy- My little fat pimp.  
  
Fred- All yours Cindy.  
  
Cindy- Let's dance. *Starts singing "Dance with me"*  
  
Fred- Let's eat.  
  
Cindy- Let's dance and eat!!!!  
  
Fred- I love this woman!  
  
They run over to the food table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jean and Remy are standing around talking about puppies till they see Scott walking in with Wanda and Rouge.  
  
Wanda wore a blood red dress with a slit that went up to her thigh. Rouge wore the same style except it was a dark green color. Scott wore a good boy black tux and stared at Jean.  
  
Jean stared at Scott.  
  
Scott stared at Jean.  
  
Jean stared at Scott.  
  
Rouge saw Remy and groaned. She grabbed Scott and brought him to Remy and Jean.  
  
Rouge- Well Remy. Fancy meeting you here at a high school dance. What? You don't have any friends your own age?  
  
Remy- Oh hello Rouge. Have you met my more developed date Jean?  
  
Jean- Hey. They call me Jean Grey because no one was creative enough to think of a good nickname like Wolverine or Cyclops.  
  
Principal Kelly- Shut up people! We will be airing in 1 minute so before we air I'll introduce to you our band. Ladies and gentlemen, Johnny and the Acolytes!  
  
Pryo grabs the mike and the spotlight hits the band.  
  
Pryo- Good'ay mates and mites. I'm Johnny Pyro on lead vocals. We've got metal man Piotr Colossus on the drums! His bite is worse than his bark, Victor Sabertooth on bass! And lastly no you didn't forget something. That's Jason Mastermind on the triangle and violin during the cute Lance and Kitty dance scene.  
  
Camera man- Airing in five, four, three.  
  
National Geographic music comes on. The narrator begins in a story teller voice.  
  
NGN- Billions of years ago dinosaurs roamed the Earth in a peaceful prosaic lifestyle. But what if they're roaming hasn't yet come to an end? In this special episode of National Exploration I will be-  
  
Music from the Acolytes blares out the narrator's voice. Everyone begins dancing around the TV.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Burn You Alive  
  
Pryo- From the minute that I was born  
  
I had a love that I could not scorn  
  
I relate to Carrie and you would too  
  
If you could do what I can do  
  
Take the time and hear me jive  
  
How I have the urge to  
  
Burn you alive!!!  
  
(Some people stop dancing and listen to lyrics a little disturbed. They get tapped to sit down losing the dance contest.)  
  
I could barely walk before I struck a match  
  
When I was three I had a lighter stash  
  
Make me mad you'll regret the day  
  
Cause fire always seems to light my way  
  
Thought this way when I was only five  
  
You make me cross  
  
I'll have to burn you alive!!!  
  
(More people run off in fear so only the X-men are still dancing who are used to Pryo's antics)  
  
Burn you alive, Baby!  
  
Burn you alive, Baby!  
  
(Kitty and Lance keep doing their thing strangely in unison. Peitro and his four girls and Tabitha keep dancing although slowly one by they get picked off by the judges. Tabitha and Peitro remain dancing. Jean and Remy dance until Remy sees Scott giving him an evil look. Next thing they know they're threatening each other meanly. Judge tells them to go. Jean looks around terrified she might lose the contest and not be the best. She has a bloody reputation to keep!)  
  
You'll go with the glow  
  
You'll go with the glow  
  
You'll go with the glow  
  
(Right then Arcade runs in with a heard of sci-fi geeky middle aged men screaming of his brothers revenge. The creepy Darth Vader guy gets in and grabs Kitty. Kitty screams for Lance to help but before he could Jean grabs him and uses her powers to make him move with her. They are the only ones left.)  
  
Burn you alive, Baby!  
  
Burn you alive, Baby!  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Oh yeah yeah. Burn you alive! Die die!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Half the building is empty due to people running away in fear, so there was hardly any applause.  
  
Pryo- *Sigh* We need to work on our material guys.  
  
They walk off depressed.  
  
Lance- Yo Jean! Get your fricken' mind powers off me!  
  
Jean- Forget it! We just won so now we have to do the moonlight dance. I won't let you embarrass me!  
  
Lance- But Kitty's in- Wait. I won? I WON???! I've never won anything in my life! This is so sudden! Who should I thank?  
  
Jean- Me, of course!  
  
Lance and Jean receive their flowers and banners. Lance is overjoyed.  
  
Principal Kelly- And now the moonlight dance.  
  
Peitro- Come on Fred it's time to do some mooning. Where's Toad?  
  
Todd- *walks out of the bathroom moping.* Here I am yo. I don't feel like doing this after Wanda went to the dance with "Shades" over there.  
  
Peitro- We're doing this like it or not.  
  
Todd- But-  
  
Peitro- No buts.  
  
Fred- Yes butts.  
  
Peitro- Nice play on words Fred.  
  
They run into the middle of the dance floor and moon the TV camera. People laugh and cry at the strange hideous sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Kitty

Disclaimer- I don't own X-men. I don't own Grease.  
  
Hey people. Thanks so much for reviewing but now I have little questions and comments.  
  
To the Romy fans- Sorry I lacked romy-ness the time Rouge got pregnant but I really was trying to keep this story pg-13. I promise to put mushier romy in this fic in the future.  
  
Also I'm new to this fanfiction world so I need to ask. What does OC mean?  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty  
  
Everyone at school now hates the mutants because they dance better and think they used their powers to win.  
  
That next Monday after the dance the B-Hoods get called into Principal Kelly's office. The principal is popping pills which are said to calm his nerves. He sees the B-Hoods walk in and open's a new bottle.  
  
Lance- You called your highness?  
  
Kelly- Have a s-s-seat gentlemen.  
  
Fred- We'd rather stand.  
  
Kelly- Good because I didn't have enough chairs for you anyway. *pulls out pictures from in his desk.* Ple-please take a look at these.  
  
The B-Hoods look at the images cautiously. Once they see the picture they cringe and groan.  
  
Lance- The hell?!  
  
Todd- Dat is whack yo!  
  
Peitro- You fricken perv! Why the hell are you showing us pictures of people's asses?!  
  
Kelly- *Swallows more pills* They're YOUR asses!!!! I kn-kn-know it was y- you who embarrassed me and the entire school!  
  
Todd- Yo, come on man. What makes you say it was us?  
  
Kelly- Are you fu-fu- kidding me? Look at this ass! It could crush a damn boulder!  
  
Fred- So you're saying?  
  
Kelly- No one in this school has an ass that big except you, Fred! You're all expelled!  
  
Lance- Hey! What did I do?!!! I was the dance king!  
  
Kelly- Don't sass me boy! *Pill chugging* I'm sure you were the one who planned it all out. You cheated the contest so I want that banner back.  
  
Lance- Uh! But that's so not fair! *Sounding like Jean*  
  
Kelly- Uh uh uh. I wouldn't want an angry mutant to get out of control here.  
  
Lance- You're talking to the wrong mutant! Let's go to the school parking lot and blow stuff up!  
  
Kelly- What?! Uh! N-n-no need to-  
  
Lance- Shut up! We're expelled right? No need to listen to you!  
  
Kelly- But w-w-wait! How about I don't expel you if you do something for me?  
  
Peitro- What?  
  
Kelly- Destroy the X-men.  
  
The B-Hoods think on it for a while.they shrug  
  
Peitro- Seems win-win to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By that time Rouge decided to join the X-men for a week since she promised Scott. Next thing the X-men knew they were fighting in the parking lot. The B-Hoods were causing havoc.  
  
Kitty looks and sees Lance. She's still pissed at him for making her fend for herself when the geeks attacked her. She runs over to Lance and grabs him by the shirt.  
  
Kitty- So this is who you really are. You're nothing but a hood!  
  
Lance- *All hurt and pissed* That's right. I'll never be good enough for you!  
  
By then the avalanching begins and everyone is fighting till of coarse the X-men win. Kitty runs off depressed that she had just beaten up and broken up with her boyfriend. Oh and the school hating her too.  
  
Lance is walking around outside beyond the destruction feeling sorry for himself. Enter sappy music.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty  
  
Beaten at the parking lot, feelin' un-cool  
  
What should I do  
  
Now there's no school?  
  
Kitty, can't you see, I'm in misery  
  
We made a start, now we're apart,  
  
There's nothin' left for me  
  
You beat me once, you beat me twice  
  
And now I wonder why-y-y oh why you left me,  
  
Oh Kitty  
  
(He's standing on the top of a flipped over truck with ambulance and police sirens and lights flashing in the background)  
  
Oh Kitty, maybe someday, when high school is done  
  
Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one  
  
In heaven forever or maybe Hell for me,  
  
Oh please say you'll stay, oh Kitty  
  
(Sits on the tire and speaks sadly)  
  
Hey pretty Kitty, you hurt me real bad,  
  
You know it's true  
  
But baby, you gotta believe me when I say,  
  
I'm reckless without you  
  
Kitty Cat. Why'd you do that?  
  
Cause now I wonder why-y-y oh why you left me,  
  
Oh Kitty  
  
Kitty!  
  
(Practically screaming) Kitty!!!, why-y-y-y,  
  
Oh Kitty  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hardly changed this song because the original lyrics went pretty well with the situation.  
  
Hope you enjoyed. 


	8. The Worst Thing I Could Be

Disclaimer- I don't own X-men. I don't own Grease.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Worst Thing I Could Be  
  
Kitty- Yeah so like if there's anything I can do to make you more comfortable and all, like tell me! I'll even turn our room into a nursery! *giggle*  
  
Rouge- Don't worry about it, Kitty. *long pause* Hey I'm glad we're roommates you're not so bad after all.  
  
Kitty- Me too. Well gotta go!  
  
Rouge puts away her cell phone and pays for the ice cream she bought.  
  
She runs into Remy on the way out of the diner. Remy smiles and Rouge looks around uncomfortable.  
  
Remy- Where have you been all week, chere?  
  
Rouge- With the x-men ah guess.  
  
Remy- You're meaning to tell me you've joined the other side?  
  
Rouge- It's only for the week. They're supposed to have uh good maternity plan there.  
  
Remy- *looks down uncomfortable* Remy apologizes for his actions when he found out about the baby.  
  
Rouge- Hey it's no big deal. Don't make it your problem.  
  
Remy- But it is. I miss you, Rouge.  
  
Rouge just shrugs a little.  
  
Rouge- I gotta go. See ya around, sugar.  
  
Rouge walks down the street to find a cab. She slows down once she's away from Remy's view and hangs her head low. No taxis stop for her once they see her so she continues walking till see reaches a bus stop. She notices people giving her dirty looks and begins to sing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Worse thing I could be  
  
There are worse things I can be  
  
Than a goth or Hex lady  
  
Although the people here think Ah'm scary and no good  
  
What they get is what they see  
  
But there are worse things I can be  
  
(Begins to walk to the music down the street when the bus passes her.)  
  
I could flirt with all the boys,  
  
Not let them know of my ploys,  
  
Press against them when we dance,  
  
Make them think they have a chance,  
  
Then kill off them with a kiss,  
  
With me that'll never subsist  
  
(She sees Jean in the distance helping at an orphanage)  
  
I could be that perfect girl  
  
Who works to be in your world  
  
Tries so hard just to fit in  
  
But still will never win  
  
The respect of all of you  
  
(The orphanage refuses Jean's assistance)  
  
I could I could be a normal teen  
  
Who treats mutants oh so mean  
  
Cause we're different and we're not right  
  
And I'm now pregnant but still I fight  
  
(She turns around and sees Remy walking off the separate way.)  
  
But still I guess you'll never see.  
  
That to let someone hurt me  
  
That's the worst thing I could be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter is short but that's because the next one will be longer! Heh heh.  
  
Ok I was just lazy today.  
  
Catch ya later! 


	9. Look At Me I'm, Like, Kitty Reprise

Hey! Sorry for not updating for a while but I just had other things to do. Now I'm ready to write. Yay!  
  
Look at Me I'm Like Kitty (Reprise) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day After School  
  
Scott and a bunch of the X-kids stand around his car while the B-hoods and Hex Ladies stand around Remy's car.  
  
Scott approaches Remy and looks all James Dean-like. Scott- Ok Remy. You know the rules right?  
  
Remy- *Clint Eastwood stare* Right. There are no rules.  
  
Scott- What? Uh.of coarse there are rules! I don't know anyone to get hurt!  
  
Remy- Huh? *Pouts* How boring. So what are we racing for?  
  
Scott- Pinks.  
  
Remy- Pink slips?  
  
Scott- No! Pink the singer, you idiot! I want her new album.  
  
Remy- You've got to be kidding me.  
  
Rahne- He isn't. You should hear him singing in the shower. "I-I-I-I-I-I- I'm coming out-"  
  
Scott- Leave me alone! *Blushing*  
  
Lance- We're racing for money, four eyes.  
  
Jean runs over to Scott and gives him something.  
  
Cindy- What'd she give him?  
  
Wanda- A lock of hair.from her chest.  
  
Scott- Ewww! Really?  
  
Jean- *grumble* No. Don't listen to the mean ladies Scott. They tell lies. Like saying Santa isn't real.  
  
Scoot gives her a scared look.  
  
Jean- *smile* He IS real, silly.  
  
Scott- *sigh of relief* Ok.  
  
They make out for a while.  
  
Remy is about to jump in the car when he sees Rouge run over the him.  
  
Remy- Rouge?  
  
Rouge- Remy! Ah need tuh tell you somethin' amazing!  
  
Remy- You come to watch me race, mon chere?  
  
Rouge- No! Somethin' bettah!  
  
Remy runs over to reach Rouge and hugs her to his chest.  
  
Remy- What could be better than having you here with me?  
  
A huge round of "Awws" from everybody.  
  
Rouge- Aw swamp rat.  
  
In the heat of the moment she kisses him on the lips which Remy very much enjoys till he falls to the ground unconscious.  
  
Rouge- Oh crap.  
  
Lance- Great going Rouge! We just lost our drag guy.  
  
Rouge- My man ain't no drag queen!  
  
Lance- *long pause* What?!  
  
Todd- We need you to drive, yo.  
  
Lance- Me? Why?  
  
Peitro- Todd's too short, Blob's too fat, and I'm to hot. Plus I don't want to break the law by driving under age.  
  
Lance- Break the law? You stole a car!!!  
  
Scott- Stealing cars is against the law.  
  
Lance- Thank you McGruff. You want to take a bite out of crime, then bite me!  
  
Lance jumps in the car and revs the engine.  
  
Scott does the same.  
  
Jean- No Scott. Revving the engine is bad for the car.  
  
Scott- Whoopsy daisies. Sorry about that.  
  
Jean runs out in front of the two cars with a bright red hanky. She waves it in the air the cars zoom by her.  
  
Lance is about to use his powers to burry Scott but remembers Kitty and stops.  
  
Scott is singing to Pink which is playing very loudly.  
  
They make a sharp turn and ram their sides together.  
  
Lance- You mind turning that shit down? I'm trying to concentrate  
  
Scott- Oh ok. *He turns it up full blast*  
  
Lance- Argh!  
  
Lance goes over the side and lands safely on the ground right in front of the finish line. The B-Hoods and Hex ladies cheer.  
  
Scott- Oh poo.  
  
Lance jumps out of the car happily.  
  
Lance- Yay! I'm the king again!  
  
Right then the car explodes from the drop and the X-kids point and laugh.  
  
Todd- Man, we need to stay away from cars for a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty is watching in the distance and smiles sadly at the rejoicing B- Hoods.  
  
She sighs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Look at me  
  
There has to be  
  
Something more than what Lance sees  
  
What I said was wrong  
  
And I've know along  
  
Now I'm a lost kitty  
  
Tabitha- Kitty! You really need to stop this singing alone thing. It can make you really depressed.  
  
Kitty- Yeah. Like, I know what you mean. Can you help out though?  
  
Tabitha- What?  
  
Kitty- I want to be more skanky like you.  
  
Tabitha- Hm. *grin* I think we can handle that. Come on!  
  
Kitty  
  
Now it's time to change  
  
Make your parents cry from shame  
  
Who nows how long  
  
But you've got to move on  
  
Goodbye to X-Kitty  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. You're The One That I Want

I'm not really a Grease fan either. Never liked the ending. I mean why did Sandy change her good moral background to date a loser with no future will end up working at a garage all his life as she tries to feeds the fifty babies they make wishing that she lived a life like the many trashy romance novels she finds herself reading.  
  
Maybe next time I could do Westside Story. Now THAT'S a good musical. Except for everyone dying.  
  
You're the one that I want ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Lance is sitting his room strumming the song "Kitty" on his guitar. He stops and looks over at the mound of clothes on his floor. He picks up an outfit and stares at it for a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That day at the Bayville carnival the B-Hoods are vandalizing and having a good time.  
  
Remy stands in the background and watches. He has a bandage on his head from the fall yesterday and still has dizzy spells every once in a while. Someone catches his attention on the Ferris wheel.  
  
Remy- Rouge chere! Get off of there with your condition.  
  
Rouge- Condition? You're the one who ain't lookin' too well.  
  
Rouge gets off of the Ferris Wheel and approaches Remy.  
  
Remy- I mean your pregnancy.  
  
Rouge- What? Oh yeah! I thought I told you before that I'm not pregnant.  
  
Remy- What??? WOOOO HOOO! Oh My Gawd! That Is SO Great! Remy thought he was DEAD! Oh My-  
  
Rouge- Calm down!!!!! Swamp rat! *Crosses her arms* Sheesh! I wanted you to be happy but not THAT happy.  
  
Remy- *Smirk* Remy apologizes. Maybe he can make it up to you by making you an honest woman.  
  
Rouge- How's this for honest? If that's a line I ain't bitin' *starts to walk off*  
  
Remy stops her by caging her with his arms from behind.  
  
Remy- *says in her ear* That's a bonified offer.  
  
Rouge- Oh Remy!.I mean.I'll have to think about it.  
  
They hug each other laughing as Remy lifts her in the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Todd- Yo Lance! Check him out!  
  
Peitro- Ha! Dressing like an X-geek again? Is it Halloween already?  
  
Lance- No it's the real thing.  
  
Fred- Lance Alvers turn X-geek?.Again?  
  
Lance- Don't think I'm abandoning you or anything but.Yeah I'm abandoning you.  
  
Todd- Ouch man.  
  
Lance- Look if this is the only way to get Kitty to think I'm good enough then I have to do it.  
  
Lance looks up annoyed.  
  
Lance- Hey! I'm talking here! Why aren't you losers looking at me.  
  
Peitro whistles, Todd howls, Fred drools as Kitty walks up wearing her "Walking on the Wildside" outfit holding a cigarette.  
  
Lance stares in shock.  
  
Lance- Kitty?!  
  
Kitty- Tell me about it.Stud.  
  
Kitty takes a puff of the cigarette and begins to hack away. Lance watches as she chokes and coughs still mesmorized by her outfit. Kitty winces looking over at Tabitha.  
  
Tabitha- Ok lose the cigarette.  
  
Kitty- Like yeah! I wanted to be like a Hex lady not a chain smoker.  
  
Kitty crushes the cigarette with her foot and continues looking desirable.  
  
Lance- Uh hubbida hubbida.  
  
Suddenly the ground shakes violently as Lance throws off his X-jacket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lance- I got tremors! They're multiplying And I'm losing control  
  
Cause you're now more like a lion It's electrifying!  
  
Kitty -  
  
*walks over and pushes him*  
  
You'd better shut up or you'll kill someone  
  
And you know that that won't do  
  
You'd better shut up or you'll be stun gunned  
  
Now here me out or else we're through  
  
*Lance stands up and follows her pleading*  
  
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do  
  
Lance and Kitty-  
  
You're the one that I want  
  
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
  
ooh ooh ooh  
  
Kitty-  
  
Cause now I see we're meant to be  
  
I'll let you in on my thoughts boy  
  
An X-men I will stay  
  
But you go your direction,  
  
*Tickles under his chin*  
  
we'll still play  
  
Lance-  
  
*Lance falls to the ground*  
  
I better shut up,  
  
cause you need a man  
  
Kitty-  
  
I need a man,  
  
who can keep me feelin' Pryde  
  
Lance-  
  
I better shape up,  
  
if I'm gonna prove  
  
Kitty-  
  
*Turns around kisses his nose*  
  
You already proved, that you're someone justified  
  
Lance-  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Kitty-  
  
Yes I'm sure down deep inside  
  
Lance and Kitty-  
  
You're the one that I want  
  
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
  
ooh ooh ooh  
  
Kitty-  
  
Cause now I see  
  
Lance-  
  
we're meant to be  
  
*They hug and dance together*  
  
Till the music fades.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I'm beat and I'm ALMOST done! Yay!  
  
R&R please and thank you. 


	11. We'll Never Be Together

The Untouchable Rogue -Hmm.no pressure there. Lol  
  
DemonicAngel8269- For your own safety I wouldn't watch Grease 2. It's nothing like the first one. My head had hurt after watching from rolling my eyes too much. But who knows.could be different tastes.  
  
Red Witch - Yeah.I didn't get gypsy either.  
  
Thanks everyone for the reviews. They keep me alive..Well at least they keep my fics alive.if they were ever living.  
  
Just read the last chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tabitha runs over to the dancing couple super excited. The others gather around.  
  
Tabitha- Guys can you believe it? Rouge and Remy are getting married!  
  
Wanda- Isn't that illegal?  
  
Todd- Never stopped us before butter lips.  
  
Wanda hexes her cotton candy on Todd.  
  
Fred- Hey she wasted that food! Now THAT'S a crime!  
  
Tabitha- Aw! The gang's back together!  
  
Peitro- Yeah.but what about after the carnival? We may never talk to each other again.  
  
Lance- That will never happen. *Squeezing Kitty's arm*  
  
Todd- How to you know?  
  
Lance- What do you mean-..Wait..I don't know!  
  
Everyone- Huh?  
  
Lance- Well think about it. Kitty and Rouge have gone back to the X-men while the rest of us are with the brotherhood. We'll end up fighting like every weekend. Plus us B-hoods have been expelled, Tabitha will be gone when Mystique comes back, and I'm not really sure why Cindy is here. How will we always be together?  
  
*Everyone looks down depressed*  
  
Peitro- Well hey! At least we'll be together till Mystique comes back.  
  
Cindy- That won't take too long.  
  
Fred- What poppy?  
  
Cindy- I said *She suddenly transforms into Mystique*  
  
Mystique- That won't take long.  
  
Fred- Pooky?  
  
Todd- Aw man! I so should have seen that coming!  
  
Mystique- I've now proved to you all that I could play someone young and fresh like Cindy!  
  
Kitty- Um Cindy isn't young or fresh..  
  
Mystique- I told you I was the greatest actress in the world. I told you ALL!!!!! And now I will win that Tony Award once and for all!!!!!!!!! Bwahahaha!  
  
*Everyone stares as Mystique throws her hands up in evil laughter.*  
  
Fred- *crying* My little Lauper..  
  
Tabitha- *Shrugs* Well I guess I'd better get packing.  
  
Lance- Yeah. well *Scratches the back of his head* Kitty.I'll call ya?  
  
Kitty- Kay. If the institute allows it.  
  
Wanda- I guess I'll be starting that anger management thing with the witch lady.  
  
Todd- Man, Mystique ruins all the fun yo.  
  
They start walking away sad. Mystique sighs.  
  
Mystique- Fine. One more song.  
  
Everyone- Yeah!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rouge-  
  
We ain't together  
  
Cause Mystique is a dumb whore  
  
Who never let's us have fun  
  
Remy-  
  
Together is never  
  
Well maybe if we sneak out  
  
But we're always on the run  
  
Rouge and Remy-  
  
(Make play guns with their hands and shoot at each other)  
  
Bang bang  
  
Shoot Mystique with a gun  
  
That's the way it should be  
  
Fred-  
  
*Crying*  
  
Wa oooh Wah!  
  
(New scene during the next day. Kitty and Lance are dialing each other's number.)  
  
Kitty-  
  
We're one of a kind  
  
And so we have to hide out  
  
From all of the human's hate  
  
Lance-  
  
Hey maybe we'll find  
  
A better kind of way  
  
For us to communicate  
  
(Both finish dialing and wait at the same time)  
  
Lance and Kitty-  
  
Ring ring  
  
The line is busy?  
  
Oh great!  
  
I guess we're back to phase one  
  
(Kitty phases through the building and runs into Lance smiling)  
  
Run run run ru-un.  
  
(They run away from the institute before anyone sees.)  
  
Wanda-  
  
(Reading "Coping with anger" the witch issued to her.)  
  
It seems that nothing's changed.  
  
I'm still angry and deranged  
  
By my whole psycho past  
  
Todd- (Approaches Wanda with drooping flowers)  
  
Well if you give me a chance  
  
I think we'd find romance  
  
Baby! It might be lo-  
  
(Wanda hex's the flowers to strangle Todd)  
  
Wanda- Kiss my ass!  
  
Tabitha- (Throwing bombs all over Mystique's room)  
  
Boom - a - boom - a - bam bam  
  
A bammity boom bam boom  
  
Todd- Toad Todd Toad Toad Todd  
  
Slurpity slurp-a-slurp  
  
Peitro- Zoom zoom zippity zip  
  
Zoom zoom  
  
Wanda- Hex a hex a hex  
  
Lance- High frequency guitar noise!  
  
Remy- Charge -a- charge -a- charge -a  
  
Chargity Charge EXPLODE!  
  
Rouge- Suck suck -a- suckity  
  
suckity suck drain drain  
  
Fredd- Blob blob bobbity blob blah blah!  
  
Kitty- Phase -a- phase -a- phase  
  
Phase-a-ty Phase kitty!  
  
(Lance and Kitty see a cop coming there way)  
  
Lance- A cop is a coming!  
  
Kitty- We'll phase right through!  
  
( They phase into the diner where all the other's are singing)  
  
Tabitha-  
  
I've got no home now  
  
So now I'm in the diner  
  
Working for two months pay  
  
Peitro-  
  
I may be alone now  
  
But hey I'm still hot as  
  
I was any other day  
  
Everyone-  
  
So hey hey!  
  
Maybe we're not OK  
  
But we keep you entertained  
  
Whoa!!!! Yeah!!!!  
  
(Lance and Kitty leaving the diner hand in hand)  
  
We'll never be together  
  
(Rouge and Remy walk out glove in hand)  
  
We'll never be together  
  
(Fred walks out with a mound of food and a framed picture of Cindy Lauper)  
  
We'll never be together  
  
(Peitro runs out with some fifty girls following him in a conga line)  
  
We'll never be together  
  
(Tabitha switches the sign on the door saying they're closed and pulls down the shades)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next week the Kitty and Rouge snuck out to watch the Tony awards with the B- Hoods and Hex Ladies.well lady now that Wanda was the only one left.  
  
Announcer- And the winner for best actress in a musical. Mystique.Mystique!  
  
*Applause*  
  
Mystique- *Comes up and take her award, weeping with joy* I just want to say thanks to all of those that motivated me. Me. me as Risty..me as Cindy Lauper and me. Oh and one more person. Freddy.  
  
Fred- Hey! My name's on TV.  
  
Mystique- Fred you motivated me to the end with your love. You were the wind beneath my wings. And baby, I'm having your baby!!!!  
  
Fred, for the first time in his life, spit out his food.  
  
Rouge- I guess someone had to get pregnant in the end.  
  
The End!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! I'm done!!!!  
  
Hope you all liked it bizarre as it was! Don't forget to vote on the Awards poll fic I'm working on.  
  
You don't have to vote for me though!  
  
Love ya's  
  
Terrace 


End file.
